


Ain't No Sunshine Since You've Gone

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark dynsaty, Gen, Walking on Sunshine, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T Read if you haven't seen 10x21 Dark Dynasty. *Spoilers* </p>
<p>Sam blames himself for everything. He always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Sunshine Since You've Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am literally unable to cope with Charlie's death I have to write about it. I can't wrap my head around why this had to happen. Probably because it DIDN'T have to happen. There are so many other ways Dean could have been pushed to breaking, they did NOT need to kill the best female character this show has ever seen (in my personal opinion). I know that characters come and go, but when you've got an angel who is freshly loaded with returned grace and literally RIGHT THERE... why do they need to die? I'm still struggling with how this episode was written and how horrible it was. They've been losing me slowly since season 7, but I stayed around because I am invested in the Winchester's... but now I'm not so sure that the Winchester's I fell in love with are even being written as the same characters anymore. Sure, Dean has some major PTSD and Sam has it to some extent, too, but... they have completely lost the essence of what and who the Winchester's are.
> 
> I really, really hate that Sam is going to blame himself for all of this. I literally see him going as far back to his birth to blame himself. 
> 
> This was inspired by this: http://puppycastiel.tk/post/118333399150/i-had-a-text-box-open-in-case-id-be-inspired-to post on Tumblr

_**"Ain't No Sunshine Since You've Gone"** _   
_**Charlene "Charlie" Bradbury** _  
_1985-2015_

  
Sam couldn't forget that sight. Permanently etched into his already marred memory was her tiny frame bent in ways it shouldn't be. Haphazardly strewn inside the dirty motel bathroom. How, as he was coming around that corner, he was hoping. Hell, he was even praying. Then there was the devastation. That _last_ shred of hope being torn from him in a single instant. The blood on the floor and on her face. The disgusting way the sick rose from his stomach to his throat at the sight. Choking back the tears. Concealing the agony. Casting the blame straight to himself.

_This is all my fault._

Then there was Dean. How he had come to his brother's side, knowing full well what would be there, but saying her name despite that. Like maybe the sound of her name would make it less real. Maybe saying her name would wake her up. Sam couldn't rid himself of that haunting broken echo of Dean's vain _Charlie_. It thundered angrily inside his mind. Constantly.

_I'm so sorry Charlie...._

Pulling her blood soaked body from the strange colored bathtub. Moving slowly, gently even at the expense of being seen. The blood on his hands. His stomach doing a funny twist when he realized that Charlie Bradbury should have never been there. She should have never known who they even were.

_Everything that's happened here, it falls on me._

Loading Charlie's body gingerly into the Impala after Dean's desperate attempt to revive her. Pleading with her with his hands gripped tightly on her cheeks. Dean not caring about the blood spilling onto his leather seats. The sparky red head laying limp in the back seat. Sam glancing over his shoulder just in time to see her head lull lifelessly with each little bump in the road. His stomach threatening him with becoming violently ill.

_Why did I bring her into this?_

Dean parking the car and Sam bolting out of his seat, falling to his knees, spilling the contents of his stomach on to the gravel by his feet. Looking up just in time to see Dean shake his head at him in disappointment and then gently wrap Charlie's corpse in his arms. Dean didn't look back to make sure his little brother was okay.

_I should have just left it alone._

Castiel's flustered agony as he blamed himself. _I should have NEVER let her out of my sights!_ Dean scrambling to make sure Cas knew that it wasn't his fault. Dean's sideways glance at Sam as he gripped the angel's shoulder. Castiel disappearing in the Continental that night. He won't answer's Sam's calls.

_I just wanted to save my brother._

They gave her a hunter's funeral. Dean didn't speak after that. He didn't speak for many days.

_But I lost everything_


End file.
